Horror Movie, Vanilla Taffy Style
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Heavy Vanilla Taffy. I kinda strayed from the original plot in my head which had more humor. But this is still nice. Vanellope decides she is going to try to see how scared Taffyta can get, but Taffyta changes her plans for the night completely.


**Yes I did write a Vanilla Taffy fiction, yes I do support this stuff, no I'm not gay, and yes I do have friends who are gay... Get over it.**

**There is a little tiny bit in there that was inspired by a CalhounXFelix picture on deviantart, I don't know who the artist is, I never looked, I'm sorry. But I didn't steal the idea just so we are clear. Besides, it's barely even there at all, I kinda just needed a transition to get from one idea to the other.**

* * *

Vanellope sat in the throne room, lazily slouching on the "president's chair" with a dull expression. She was awaiting the arrival of a guest, one of whom would be spending the night. As she lazed around, patiently waiting for someone to enter the large room (which had been redecorated to look more mint green like her outfit rather than "salmon") the giant doors began to slowly open. She cocked a brow at the opening door and pouted questioningly, anticipating who should walk through into the vast area of the throne room. Sure enough, the figure who stood there with a cocky smile and a lollipop in hand, one arm crossed against her chest the other propped on top, one hip cocked out leaning all her wait on the one leg in her usual cocky expression, was the person she had been waiting for.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope cried, running to hug her new best friend "'bout time you got here"

Taffyta snuffed snydly "you couldn't have waited two minutes? I'm perfectly on time, _Princess von glitch_" Taffyta hissed the last few words as an insult, although all of the malice her voice would usually have held before Vanellope was welcomed back into the game was now gone. Instead, her tone held more of a playful tease, and Vanellope knew this.

"Yeah, that's _president_ von glitch to you!" She teased back.

"sure thing, president _princess"_ Taffyta chuckled after hissing back to annoy Vanellope.

Vanellope rolled her eyes with a smirk, telling Taffyta to follow her to her room. Along the way they came across Sour Bill, who stopped the girls on the staircase. He may have been a little ball of sourness, but he cared about Vanellope, he had stopped her to ask if she would need anything at the moment or later on in the night.

"no, we're alright Bill. We'll be in my room all night though, I got something _planned_ for Taffy here" Vanellope said slyly as she walked past Sour Bill, Taffyta following slowly behind and looking up at her with a look that said 'oh boy, what are you gonna do?' Vanellope turned back down to yell once more to Sour Bill "don't come running if you hear screaming! we're watching a horror movie!" Then she ran back up the steps.

"Oh God, Vanellope... What did I get myself into tonight?" Taffyta asked, slightly unnerved.

"Haha, Just you wait and see" Came Vanellope's coy reply.

"Would you at least tell me what movie we are watching?"

"_Nope"_

As they entered Vanellope's bedroom Taffyta took her first look around it. Nobody had ever been inside the Princess's room before. It was big, but not overly big, mainly white, with tinges of mint green and sea blue (Vanellope really wasn't a pink girl. Therefor explaining her complete hatred of the princess dress she was programmed with) There was a small blue cabinet, that held a DVD player in it, with a flat screen T.V perched on top of it. The T.V was a fair size, but honestly not as big as you would assume it would be in a _royal_ bedroom. In front of the T.V, instead of a couch, there was Vanellope's canopy bed. It was a white bed with mint green curtains and a blue headboard and footboard. Across on the other side of the room, on the left side upon entering that is, there was a big armiore, and beside it a dresser, both objects made of white chocolate, just as every other white item in the room (most coloured items were white chocolate tinted with food colouring) and beside these two objects was a master bathroom, to which the door was currently open and Taffyta could see that inside there was a huge tub off to the right, three sinks across from it, and a walk in closet at the far end, it also looked like there was a corner beside the bathtub that was hidden behind a wall where the toilet must be.

Taffyta gazed around for a bit, stopping in her tracks, mouth slightly agape. After taking in all of her surroundings she turned her attention toward Vanellope, only to find that she was no longer in front of her. She looked around slightly confused, but her gaze soon fell upon a slyly smirking Vanellope who was sitting on her bed with her legs swept out to the side, leaning on her one arm, holding a DVD case in the other hand.

"This is quite the bedroom you got here" Taffyta said, walking closer to Vanellope until she was standing right in front of her with her fists on her hips.

"mmmmmhm" Vanellope replied, never losing her smirk and waving the DVD case in front of Taffyta's face.

Taffyta sighed "Now? Really? Nothing else first?"

"well" came Vanellope's reply "I want you to be comfortable watching it, so go put your jamies on first and then I'll put it on. I'll change too, you can change in the bathroom" She stated, pointing to the open bathroom door.

"Oh, Vanellope. Nothing, is going to make me feel comfortable during this movie" Taffyta replied.

"I got a set of pajamas all ready for you, folded up on top of the dresser over there" Vanellope smirked as she watched Tayyta huff softly as she turned and went to put on the pink set of pajamas Vanellope had picked out for her. The set consisted of a thin pink night gown, with pink PJ pants that were slightly baggy. When Taffyta walked out in her pajamas, she saw that Vanellope had switched from her usual outfit into one that was only a pair of baggy blue pants with a tight long sleeve mint green shirt.

"Those colours are kinda your thing, aren't they?" Taffyta asked, approaching the bed and takin a seat next to Vanellope, who was sitting cross legged and the foot of the bed facing the T.V and fiddling with the remote.

"Uh... Huh" Vanellope replied absently, making a face at the remote as she tried to make it do as she commanded.

Taffyta raised a brow at her for a minute, then spoke slowly "umm, Vanellope?"

"Yeah?" Came the slightly irritated response from the young girl with candy in her hair.

Taffyta blinked once, then proceeded to ask "does it have any batteries in it?"

Vanellope's eyes widened with realization and she lifted her head to see a half smirking half smiling Taffyta. Then her eye lids dropped half way so she was staring at her dumbly. After this, Vanellope got up, walked over to the cabinet, picked up two batteries, inserted them into the remote, then pointed it back at the T.V and clicked a button. A commercial started to play as Vanellope walked back and sat down on the bed beside a snickering Taffyta with a "humph"

"Awwww, c'mon, don't be grumpy" Taffyta Toyed, poking Vanellope in the side gently in a slow steady motion over and over.

Slowly and surely Vanellope began to smile more and more with every playful jab to her ribcage. Eventually she furrowed her brow and smiled over at Taffyta. Her attention was quickly brought back over to the screen as eerie music started to play and an option screen was displayed. Taffyta groaned as Vanellope bounced excitedly.

"Ya ready Taffyta?" Vanellope rolled her tounge on the 'R' making a revving round when when said 'ready'

"Uhg... I guess... Hey! Don't we need snacks?" Taffyta asked, smiling nervously and trying to hold back on watching the movie for as long as possible.

"Well, even though I know what your doing, and your not getting out of watching this movie, yeah, your right, we do need snacks" Vanellope admitted.

Vanellope went to go grab something for them to munch on while Taffyta sat patiently, a little too patiently, until she returned.

Upon her returnVanellope was carrying a large bowl of buttered popcorn and a bag of ships. She sat down and placed the bowl of popcorn between her crossed legs, facing the television.

"Now" she started, grabbing the remote and aiming it towards the screen "let's watch"

With a single click of the remote the movie was on. About half an hour through Taffyta had scooted significantly closer to Vanellope, who was staring wide eyed at the screen stuffing handfuls of popcorn in her mouth. Taffyta eyes her weirdly, thinking to herself about how she could even eat during such a movie let alone stuff her face such as she was.

The tension bubbled up and Taffyta scooted so she was right up against Vanellope's side, never taking her eyes off the screen though. And as she went to reach for some popcorn to see if the food would ease her troubled stomach, she brushed hands with Vanellope. A blush ran to her face, but Vanellope was so into the movie that she just kinda jerked her hand away for a moment and then went back to eating her popcorn. Taffyta's blush eased down when she noticed that Vanellope had cared very little about the encounter of their hands. Suddenly there was a loud bang from a door in the movie, and Taffyta jumped a foot high and slid so that she was hiding behind Vanellope.

Vanellope smirked up at her triumphantly, as if saying 'I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it'. Taffyta scowled back at her as she moved her head back to the screen. Taffyta also moved her attention back to the movie, and as the show went on, she slowly, subconsciously, started to move her arms to hug around Vanellope's neck lightly. She was kneeling behind Vanellope now, with her arms gently draped across the other racer's front around her neck. Taffyta was feeling a lot calmer like this, in fact, she wasn't really paying attention to the movie anymore. She was more paying attention to the blush on her cheeks, the fact that Vanellope seemed both completely okay with her position and completely unfazed and uncaring about it, and the candies that littered her hair.

Taffyta decided to move all her attention instead from partially on the film and all the other things that were mentioned, to solely on those candies, and running her hand through the other girl's hair gently. Vanellope seemed to respond slightly to this, but not enough to take her attention away from the one thing that had taken hold of it over this entire time span. After a bit of this, Taffyta looked back at the screen and noticed another tension moment coming on. She smirked and looked down at Vanellope. It was her to have a little fun at the other's expense.

She slowly trailed her hands down Vanellope's back, barely brushing her as she did so. Then, moved a little closer as she slid her hands carefully around Vanellope's waist, until her front rested against Vanellope's back, her shin rested on her shoulder and her hands grazed her rib cage. She stayed like that for a moment, taking the time to observe the fact that Vanellope now had a dark visible blush, and Taffyta could have sworn she felt her gulp aswell. Although Vanellope never averted her eyes from the screen. And right as the character on the T.V screen was about to let out another shrill scream, Taffyta jammed her hands into Vanellope's sides, tickling her mercilessly and causing her to scream probably louder than the movie character.

Taffyta smiled as Vanellope laughed and rolled over on her side, dropping the bowl of popcorn to the floor where the discarded bag of chips lay and laughing so hard she could have sworn her lungs were going to combust.

"TAFFYTA!" Vanellope cried "haha, st_oooo_p it! hahaha" Vanellope begged for mercy as Taffyta moved to get a better hold on her. Vanellope was now laying on her back with her legs still laying on their side, Taffyta had her strattled at the hips between her own legs and wore a huge, mischievous grin.

"Awww, but this is too much fun" Taffyta said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She leaned down to whisper in Vanellope's ear as she continued to tickle her "aren't you having fun?"

"HehHah, Taffy, c'mon. N_ooooo_" Vanellope complained, taking deep breaths between each word.

"_ooooo_h, too bad, Vanellope. You told the only person who would ever come to your rescue not to bother... So your _all mine _now"

"Haha, careful Taffy, I might think your flirtin'" Vanellope said, trying to be as composed and threatening as possible while under attack by Taffyta's fingers.

"Think what you want" Taffyta whispered as she continued her relentless attack. After a while it began to get old, and so Taffyta eased up and eventually stopped, looking down on Vanellope from where she still sat on top of her and smiling. Vanellope to a moment to recover and gain her air back, then layed there for another moment with her eyes closed, taking heavy deep breaths. Then she opened her eyes to see Taffyta still sitting on top of her and smiling down at her.

"You really are flirtin' aren't cha Taffy?" She asked slyly.

Taffyta shrugged "Not really" Then she leaned in a little closer so their faces were dangerously close "I just love to see you squirm" She said devilishly.

"Yeaaaah, well I'm not squirmin' anymore, so get off'a me" Vanellope said, pushing Taffyta slightly as she wriggled out of her grasp and leaned her back against her bed's footboard.

"Ohh, but I have other ways to make you squirm" Taffyta said, her tone never swaying away from devious and menacing. Vanellope blushed, allowing herself to be backed up harder against the footboard as Taffyta moved her hands once more towards her waist. As Taffyta's hands gingerly lifted up Vanellope's shirt so that her belly was showing she let out a gasp as her blush deepened. Taffyta then moved her head quickly towards Vanellope's expossed tummy and pressed her lips against it, blowing and making a farting noise.

"_Eeeeeik!" _Vanellope screeched, wriggling around trying to get out of Taffyta's hold, but it was no use. She kicked and squirmed and then she grabbed Taffyta's head and bear hugged it towards herself, somehow attempting to make her stop even though it was futile.

Taffyta slowed down, not making so many farting noises anymore, and instead letting her lips run over Vanellope's soft skin, making soft farting noises every here and there, and ignoring the major heat that was burning her cheeks. Vanellope noticed Taffyta's hold loosen and she couldn't take it anymore. She wriggled down so that Taffyta no longer had access to her stomach but instead was right in front of her face. Then she grabbed both sides of Taffyta's head and crushed her lips against the blonde's in a strong kiss. Taffyta felt her eyes grow wide, then, slowly, she eased into the kiss, forcing more pressure onto Vanellope's lips and forcing her head down onto the mattress below. Then Taffyta released the pressure she had applied and watched as Vanellope let go and allowed her to pull back. Both girls stared at each other for a second, but then Vanellope spoke in a soft, barely audible whisper, eyes half lidded.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Taffyta whispered back, bettering her position on top of Vanellope so that it was like before and lowering her head to softly connect their lips once more. This time it was passionate, not forceful. As Taffyta moved her lips lightly over Vanellope's, Vanellope lightly licked at the lipstick on Taffyta's lips, savoring the taste of sweet sugary strawberries. And when Taffyta opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, Vanellope slipped her tongue inside.

Taffyta didn't argue, in fact, she slipped her own tongue into Vanellope's mouth and let it explore, earning a small squeak and a glitch from the female beneath her. Vanellope could feel her heart beating faster and faster, and every time it skipped a beat, she would feel herself glitch. Surprisingly Taffyta didn't mind at all that she was glitching along with the other girl who's lips she had in lock down at the moment, although it did feel weird, she was too preoccupied with exploring the new area her tongue had just discovered to pay much mind to it.

Then she felt a slight push on her shoulders and realised it was Vanellope's hands trying to slowly ease her away. Retreating her tongue and waiting until the other had also left her own mouth she slowly closed her lips on Vanellope's and gradually eased away from her, staring down at her with eyes that simply asked 'whats wrong?' Vanellope smiled lazily and half whispered half squeaked "I love you"

Taffyta blinked twice, then smiled as she replied "I love you too"

The two girls stared at each other for a while until Vanellope spoke again, this time her voice had fully returned and she was talking at a normal level.

"Taffyta?"

"Yes?" came the reply of her new almost lover.

"Have you noticed, that we are laying here, kissing and being all cute and all that stuff, meanwhile, there are people screaming, chainsaws running, and maniacal laughter in the background?"

Taffyta stared blankly as Vanellope smirked, then she smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, isn't it romantic?" She laughed some more and Vanellope joined her.

"Wanna stop the movie since we've missed half of the action anyways and go to sleep?" Vanellope asked

"Hah, I've wanted to turn that noise off since it started" Replied Taffyta. Vanellope rolled her eyes and sat up. She grabbed the dropped remote from the floor, stretching to reach it and forcing Taffyta to retreat off of her in order for her to do so, and she clicked of the T.V screen. Taffyta had already moved to the head of the bed and slipped herself under the covers. Vanellope scrambled over to her side, then sneaked her way under the covers with her, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. The two girls snuggled together and Vanellope reached over to the wall beside her and flicked off a light switch that controlled all the lights in the room, placed there for easy access when she was going to bed or waking up in the morning.

"Good night Taffyta" She said sleepily.

"Good night love" Taffyta cooed as she too fell asleep.


End file.
